Alastairs Schüler
by MiaJewel
Summary: Es gibt viele Dinge, die Alastair Dean beigebracht hat, aber welche davon werden ihn weiterhin begleiten? - Spielt nach 4x16, On the Head of a Pin


**Alastairs Schüler**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** _Mir gehört immer noch nichts, ich "will doch nur spielen" könnte man gerade sagen und Geld verdiene ich mit dieser Fanfiction auch keines_

**Rating:** _Eindeutig FSK 18 (teilweise Folter)_

**Summary:** _Es gibt einige Dinge, die Alastair Dean beigebracht hat_

**Spoiler:** _Staffel 4, Episode 16 - On the Head of a Pin - spielt nach der Folge, lasst euch nicht verwirren, einige Details wurden von mir bewusst ins Gegenteil verkehrt ;)_

* * *

Alastairs Schüler.

Die beste Hoffnung der Engel.

„… nein …"

Uriels Lächeln, eiskalt und berechnend tauchte vor seinem Gesicht auf. Instinktiv, weil er wusste, was kommen würde, wollte Dean zurückweichen.

Vollständig gefesselt, eingekerkert in Magie.

Jeder starb in diesen Tagen, nicht nur Engel.

Es zählte nicht.

Egal was er sagte. Es war egal.

Er war nichts wert.

Er war Schuld.

Dean wandte sich um, aber alles, was er sehen konnte, war Schwärze, die auf ihn zudrängte. Sie war kein Nebel, den man hätte durchqueren können. Sie war dichte Materie, ein wenig wie Ektoplasma. Zähflüssig. Bedrohlich.

Deans Herz schlug ein paar Takte schneller, Adrenalin wurde in seine Venen gepumpt.

Es gab nur einen Weg, den er gehen konnte, bevor das Nichts in auffraß.

Sie konnten das nicht verlangen.

Sie durften es nicht!

Jeder Schritt war eine Qual, eine Nötigung. Schweißnasse Hände wollten den Rückweg sichern, tasteten nach hinten um in Eiseskälte getaucht zu werden. Leblos, taub. Nur die Kälte in ihm.

Noch tat sie nicht weh, aber sie würde jede Zelle seines Selbst vernichten, angefangen mit seiner Haut, den Muskeln und Sehnen. Sie würde sich durch seine Organe fressen, eines nach dem anderen; bis zu seinem Herz vordringen und seinem Kopf. Es würde kein Delirium sein.

So stechend klar wie die Kälte würde auch das sein, was sie in seinen Kopf brachte.

Dean schob den rechten Fuß nach vorne, versuchte, genug Luft in seine Lungen zu bekommen. Angst kletterte an ihm hoch wie eine Ranke, lähmte ihn und sein Denken. Selbst die notwendigsten Grundlagen fuhren auf ein Minimum hinunter. Sein Herz verbrauchte alle Reserven, um seine Panik in einem Zentrum zu bündeln.

Stoßweise atmend stolperte Dean nach vorne, direkt zu der Tür, hinter der das Grauen beginnen würde.

Er war gefesselt.

Es durfte nichts passieren.

Er konnte sich rächen.

Der Wagen tauchte in seinen Händen auf, die Räder quietschten. Die Tür stimmte ein. Schauer liefen Dean den Rücken hinunter, Gänsehaut zog sich über seine Arme. Sein Puls raste jetzt.

„Dean, Dean, Dean."

Tadelnd. Er zuckte zusammen, schloss die Finger um die metallenen Stäbe am Wagen, musterte die Instrumente darauf.

Die Engel hatten ihre Hausaufgaben gemacht.

„Ich kann deine Angst riechen."

Nein. Das war nicht seine Welt. Alastair war machtlos. Völlig wehrlos.

Dean sagte es sich wie ein Mantra vor. Immer und immer wieder. Alastair war hilflos. Er war ihm ausgeliefert. Doch mit jedem Schritt wurde er langsamer, unsicherer. Eigentlich hätte er zielstrebig laufen müssen, mit erhobenem Kopf, für das, was er tun musste.

„Was habe ich dir beigebracht?"

Dean schwieg, zitterte unkontrolliert und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.

„Sag es!", forderte Alastair und klang dabei wie der Folterknecht, der er war. Unbarmherzig, skrupellos.

Jede Antwort, die Dean geben wollte, erstarb ihm im Hals. Er konnte seine Worte nicht über die Lippen bringen. Stumm blieb er stehen, wünschte sich an einen anderen Ort, in eine andere Zeit. Er sollte hier sicher sein. Sie hatten es versprochen.

„Sag es, Dean!", kam es wieder, diesmal schärfer.

Mit einem Zucken fuhr Deans Kopf in die Höhe und es dauerte keine Sekunde, bis er den Blick auf seinen Lehrmeister fixiert hatte. „Zeig keine Angst", wiederholte er die Worte, die ihm Alastair Jahr um Jahr eingebläut hatte.

Er durfte keine Angst zeigen, um das hier zu vollenden.

Aber sein Blick war anderer Meinung. Beinahe sofort, als sich die Möglichkeit bot, senkte er ihn wieder auf seine Gerätschaften, zog eines der klinisch sauberen Messer hervor und tauchte es in Salzwasser.

Dean wog es in der Hand, griff es fester. Er wollte sich nicht die Blöße geben, es zu verlieren. In dieser Hinsicht war die Hölle wie ein Knast. Bück dich nicht.

Er hatte gelernt.

Er hatte vieles gelernt.

Dinge, die kein Mensch je lernen sollte, waren an ihn weitergegeben worden. Er hatte diese Dinge anderen angetan.

Er hasste sich dafür.

Abscheu spiegelte sich in Deans Gesicht, als er das Messer hob und vor Alastair trat. Er würde es tun. Das war etwas, was er konnte. Das hier benötigte keine Gefühle.

Dean machte sich bereit, Alastair in die Augen zu sehen, hob langsam, trotz allem zögerlich den Kopf und stockte mitten in seiner Bewegung. Vor ihm war … gar nichts. Alastair befand sich nicht mehr in seinem Gefängnis.

Der Gedanke an Castiels Worte kam in seinen Kopf, neckte ihn regelrecht und schürte seine Angst ins Unermessliche.

Er fuhr herum, suchend, das Messer hoch erhoben. Die Wände des Raumes waren verschwunden, eingehüllt in die schwarze Substanz, die ihn bedroht hatte. Über ihm drehte sich die Lüftung, filterte das einfallende Licht zu unterteilten Sequenzen.

Licht.

Schatten.

Licht.

Schatten.

„Nein", stöhnte Dean wieder, wie zuvor eine Weigerung. Diesmal eine, um nicht akzeptieren zu müssen, dass er versagt hatte. Die Engel hatten ihm vertraut, ihm befohlen … Die Absurdität seiner Gefühlswelt wurde ihm kaum bewusst. Gerade eben noch hatte er die Engel verflucht und jetzt …

„Dean, Dean, Dean."

Einem Herzstillstand gefährlich nahe, drehte Dean sich um sich selbst.

Schwärze.

Sie drängte wieder näher.

„Dean."

Alastair.

Es war kaum mehr genug Luft zum Atmen da. Er hob seine Waffe noch etwas, schützte seine Seite damit und zog den zweiten Arm in Abwehrhaltung. Er konnte nicht sprechen, sein Mund war regelrecht ausgetrocknet. Dafür konnte es Alastair umso besser.

„Eigentlich sollte ich mich bedanken. Ich darf meinem Schüler wieder etwas beibringen."

Jetzt endgültig ohne Luft in den Lungen wurde Dean zu Boden geschleudert. Er schürfte sich die Knöchel auf, weil er sich weigerte, das Messer fallen zu lassen und seine Stirn kollidierte für ein paar Zentimeter mit dem Beton.

Der Schmerz in seinem Rücken war nebensächlich.

Dean rollte herum auf den Rücken, blickte direkt in Alastairs Gesicht. Er wusste nicht, warum die Zähne des Dämons auf einmal blutig waren, aber sie wirkten in diesem psychopatischen Grinsen wie aus einem Horrorfilm. Sein Messer ruhte vergessen mit dem kalten Griff in seiner Hand.

Er war wie gelähmt. Die Ranken, die ihn gehalten hatten, zogen sich zu, machten jede Bewegung unmöglich. So unmöglich, wie die von Alastair hätten sein sollen.

„Wende deinem Opfer niemals den Rücken zu, Dean. Sonst könntest du das Opfer werden", flüsterte Alastair in sein Ohr, nur wenige Zentimeter entfernt. Es hätte nur einer harten Bewegung gebraucht, um ihn vielleicht von sich herunter zu bringen. Stattdessen starrte Dean in die hellen Augen wie ein Kaninchen.

Er hatte diese Angst schon einmal gespürt, das Verlangen, sich verstecken zu wollen vor der Welt, weil er versagt hatte.

Das war der Grund, warum er hier war.

Castiel …

Das erste Siegel …

Er war Schuld.

Deswegen war er hier.

Beinahe sanft nahm Alastair ihm die Waffe aus der Hand, betrachtete sie interessiert und seufzte theatralisch. „Sie ist noch so neu. Fast eine Schande. Dieser Stahl hätte so viel Leid zufügen können …"

Dean erwartete keine Brutalität. Alastair war zurück in seiner eigenen Welt – eine Mischung aus dem Wunderland und seiner Kreativität. Nein, er würde vieles bekommen, aber keine Brutalität.

Die Schmerzen würden sich steigern, Alastair würde sich Stellen suchen, die wirklich weh taten. Wenn er ihm nicht die Haut abzog, dann konnte es gut sein, dass …

Der kalte Stahl berührte Deans Unterarm.

Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen drehte er den Kopf weg. Brennend zog sich die Klinge seinen Arm hinunter, fast spielerisch zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger hindurch zum Handrücken.

„Warum wehrst du dich nicht, Winchester? Sind alle deine Lebensgeister schon erloschen?", fragte Alastair in ekelhaftem Plauderton und wischte das Messer an Deans Hemd ab, bevor er es an seinem Bauch ansetzte.

„Nein …" Es war nur ein Wispern und es war keine Antwort auf die Frage.

Zeig keine Angst. Zeig keine Angst. Wenn er es tat, würde er seine Situation nur verschlimmern. Alastair würde zur Hochform auflaufen und ihn bearbeiten, bis er nur noch ein wimmerndes Stück Fleisch war.

„Nein?" Wie durch Butter schnitt das Metall. Warmes Blut quoll aus dem Schnitt, lief an Deans Seiten hinab. Er konnte nicht zucken, sich nicht bewegen, obwohl er sich von dem Schmerz wegdrücken wollte.

Zeig. Keine. Angst.

„Dann können wir ja weitermachen. Du weißt gar nicht zu schätzen, welches unglaubliche Kunstwerk der menschliche Körper mit den richtigen Mustern ist. Das Herz und das Innenleben … ein Wunder der Natur. Es ist eine Schande, dass all das niemals jemand zu sehen bekommt. Das Herz arbeitet im Dunkeln – die Schönheit kommt nie ans Licht. Wie unsere Arbeit in der Hölle. Erinnerst du dich?"

Schluckend presste Dean den Kopf zur Seite, so weit es ihm möglich war. Weg von all dem Blut und den Erinnerungen. Aber er konnte Alastairs Stimme nicht ausschalten. Sie war wie Gift und sickerte durch ihn. Sie rief Geister in seinen Kopf, Stimmen.

Gesichter.

Menschen.

Schreie.

„… nein …!"

„Aber wir können deinem Herz doch einmal das Tageslicht zeigen, bevor es aufhört zu schlagen, was meinst du? Du weißt, wie es ist, ein schlagendes Herz in deinen Fingern zu halten. Zu fühlen, wie das Leben darin pulsiert."

Grauen war beinahe schlimmer als Panik. Es kroch an Dean entlang, vibrierte in seiner Bauchgegend unruhig herum, stieß weiter nach oben. Seine Finger wurden klamm und krallten sich um die winzigen Steine, die seine eigenen Schuhe mit in den Raum geschleppt hatten. Sie stachen in seine verletzte Handfläche, seine Fingerspitzen hypersensibel.

„Du willst bestimmt dein eigenes Herz sehen", versicherte Alastair mit der Gelassenheit eines Grundschullehrers und angewidert wollte Dean den blutigen Händen ausweichen, die ihm über die Haare strichen.

Übelkeit folgte dem Grauen, bittere Magensäure machte sich auf den Weg, die leichte Steigung von seinem Magen hinauf in den Hals zu überwinden. Sie brannte und ätzte alles, was ihr in den Weg kam.

Dean wollte schreien.

Flüchten.

Aber er hielt still, während sich das Messer den Weg unter sein Hemd, dann sein T-Shirt suchte und Alastair beides mit einer gleitenden Bewegung zerfetzte.

Die Schwärze waberte auf, leckte an Alastairs Schuhen. Er störte sich nicht daran, schien sie gar nicht zu sehen. Für Dean war die Bedrohung jetzt doppelt so groß.

„Bei welcher Rippe sollen wir anfangen?" Alastairs kalte Dämonenfinger fuhren von seinem Bauchnabel aufwärts, ertasteten den ersten Rippenbogen.

Bilder tauchten in Deans Kopf auf und ließen ihn würgen. Sein Magen rebellierte, obwohl er nichts mehr zu bieten hatte außer dem, was ohnehin schon lange die Flucht angetreten hatte.

Keuchend spuckte er das widerliche Zeug aus, weg zur Seite, hustete, würgte wieder und wieder trocken nach.

„Ich denke, wir fangen von unten an. Es ist immer so langweilig, in der Mitte zu beginnen."

Das war der Moment, als Leben in Dean kam und er sich herumwarf.

_„NEIN!"_

„DEAN!"

Die Tränen, die gerade noch gefehlt hatten, ließen seine Sicht verschwimmen und benetzten seine Wangen. Er blinzelte, ob der plötzlich völlig neuen Position seines Körpers, schlug kraftlos mit den Armen, um von allem weg zu kommen, was ihn foltern wollte.

Aber der Griff um seine Schultern blieb.

„Hey", murmelte jemand leise in sein Ohr. Er hörte es kaum, aber das Wort suchte sich einen Weg in sein Gehirn.

Er hielt inne, erschöpft und verwirrt.

„Alles okay." Das war keine Frage, es war eine Feststellung, die seiner Beruhigung dienen sollte. Warum um Gottes Willen würde jemand sagen, dass alles okay war? Nichts war okay – Alastair … -

Mit einem Einatmen, das an Schluckauf erinnerte, schloss Dean die Augen, dann öffnete er sie wieder und machte Bestandsaufnahme. Seine Finger waren unversehrt. Ein wenig verschorft, aber an anderen Stellen als jenen, mit denen er gebremst hatte.

Er tastete an sich entlang, aber auch an seinem Bauch spürte er nichts, was auf eine frische Wunde hinwies.

Seine Beine steckten unter einer dunklen, warmen Decke und neben sich konnte er die graue Trainingshose sehen, die zwei Beine bedeckte, die eindeutig eher jemand anderem als Alastair gehörten.

Nicht, dass nicht eine gewisse Ironie daraus hervorging, dass sowohl Alastair als auch die Person jetzt barfuß waren.

Dean fühlte sich nicht in der Lage, den Kopf zu heben, spürte nur den Schweiß seinen Nacken hinunter rennen. Von den Haaren, die an seiner Stirn klebten ganz zu schweigen.

Ein Überbleibsel aus seinem Traum stand neben dem Bett, auf dem er saß. Das Erbrochene in der Schüssel stank erbärmlich und es wunderte ihn, dass noch nicht alle fluchtartig den Raum verlassen hatten.

„Es ist alles okay", wiederholte die Gestalt neben ihm. Dean atmete durch und vermied den vergleich der kalten Finger, als ihm jemand die Strähnen aus der Stirn strich. Ungewohnt. „Ich bin hier."

„… schwer zu übersehen, Sammy", krächzte Dean an dem Brennen in seinem Hals vorbei. Er rührte sich nicht, sank nur ein wenig in sich zusammen und überließ es Sam, ihn in der Senkrechten zu halten. Vielleicht war es keine so gute Idee gewesen, das Krankenhaus vorzeitig auf eigenen Wunsch zu verlassen. Dean fühlte sich nackt und ausgeliefert, ohne seinen Notknopf für eine Extradosis Schmerz- und Schlafmittel. Er wusste nicht, wie er jemals wieder ohne das Zeug eine Nacht durchstehen sollte, denn sein Körper begann ihm schon wieder einen Strich durch die Rechnung zu machen.

Die Augenlider wurden schwerer, das Zimmer wirkte, wie mit Wasserfarben gemalt, als die letzten Nachzügler salzig aus seinen Augen gepresst wurden, weil kein Platz mehr dafür war.

„Hier", murmelte Sam und öffnete seine Hand, um etwas hineinfallen zu lassen.

Die Missbilligung war um einiges weniger aktuell als die Sorge, also war es diese Tonlage, die anschlug, als Sam hinzufügte: „Ich dachte, das könntest du brauchen."

Die kleinen Pillen in seiner Hand waren ein Rettungsanker. Aber kein so großer wie die Anwesenheit seines Bruders. Ja, er hatte etwas von Alastair gelernt.

Den kleinen Ort, mitten in seinem Herzen – der, der für die Familie reserviert war – den würde keine Folter der Welt zerstören können.


End file.
